


Hidden Fangs Of A Highschooler

by Shadow_The_Eevee



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Consensual Blood Drinking, Fire, High School, I Don't Even Know, Mild Language, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Starvation, Vampires, weirdly sexual positions to drink blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 17:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20800598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_The_Eevee/pseuds/Shadow_The_Eevee
Summary: A lone girl with a dark secret lives in the back of class trying to fight her instincts. A boy named Clark makes himself a part of her life and friendship is born. But when her hunger grows to a dangerous level she is forced to reveal the truth to him. Will this friendship last or will it be drowned in a bloody mess.





	1. Welcome To My Life

The bell rang, signaling the start of another day at Nevermore High School. A young girl gave a sigh of frustration at having to walk in the halls today, her name was Shadow Venom Reaper. She was a tall girl, standing at 6'4 with unnaturally pale skin. She had short black hair that went to about her chin and curled around her head in a bob. Her lips were a vibrant, yet deep red that contrasted surprisingly well with her ghostly white skin. All centering around her large round eyes that held pitch-black Irises that swallowed her pupils. Most people avoided her because of her strange look, which was nice since Shadow didn't like people. Most would think it was from bullying or just a dislike of others, but the truth was far more interesting. You see Shadow is a vampire, you heard me right, a vampire. Shadow has been a vampire for 1,427 years now, but she says she's 16 because that's how old she was when she was turned. Shadow was bored since she lives alone and wanted to have a purpose, so she started going to high school since she never got to finish it.

As Shadow made her way through the hall she came across the 'N'. The N was a space in the center of the main building that had a huge N in the center. Tons of kids gather in this area to talk and it's always chaos. Shadow would try to avoid this place because of all the people, but she needed to get to class quick. Taking a deep breath, which was a mistake, Shadow shook her head and began to make her way to the stairs. Her vision began to blur and her ears started to ring, her nose was swarmed with their scent. As a vampire Shadow's primary instinct is to drink blood when it's near she has the need to hunt, but she can't. Shadow constantly focuses herself into submission to not drink.

She can hear their pulses in her ears, the smell of there blood as it flows through them. She can feel her fangs grow but she makes no move to stop. Since most acted like she was the plague so no one got in her way, and some even moved to avoid her. Her super speed activated as she struggled to remain in control. In no time she made it to class, and she sat in the back as she always does. 

Class went on like normal and Shadow sped through the notes since she knew everything, being alive for so many years will do that. She finished in the first 20 minutes and pulled out her sketchbook to pass the time. Everything seemed to disappear as she put in her headphones and began to sketch the night sky. 

It was from the perspective of someone looking up at the sky. They were in a forest clearing so the perimeter was circled with trees as it faded to the sky. The full moon showed brightly with stars littering the sky. She jumped when someone removed her left earbud.

"Yo, can you hear me now?"

She looks up to see a boy, standing around 5'3, slightly on the round side, with light ginger brown hair standing in front of her. Shadow couldn't help the look of slight unease at his presence.

"What do you want?"

Her voice was in a low whisper, hoping he would leave her alone.

"Well teach said we could talk when we finish our work. I see you're alway back here alone, so I came to say hi."

She gave the boy a look of distrust and she could see his smile falter a bit.

"I like being alone."

Shadow looked back to her sketch and began to work on it again. The boy remained where he was, his stare making Shadow uncomfortable.

"Well, I want to know you."

He sat down backward in the chair in front of her and rested his hands on the seat.

"My name is Clark, and I'm actually in most of your classes."

He extended his hand and waited patiently for Shadow to respond. Shadow pondered her options for a moment, thinking expertly as she always did. This boy was actively trying to befriend her, even when she said she didn't want to. He wasn't off-put by her eyes and was even being patient with her. Shadow never let others close out of fear of hurting them or them finding out. From the looks of it though, this boy was not going to be easy to shake. Shadow curled into herself a bit before slowly, and shakily, extending her hand. Clark took it and shook rather harshly for Shadows taste. It made her flinch and pull away, Clark didn't seem to mind though.

"M-my name is Shadow."

She winced at her stutter but Clark didn't say anything though. Shadow just went back to drawing and Clark sat in silence, just watching her. With her music back Shadow lost herself in her art once more. It was sometime after when Shadow sat up to admire her art.

"Holy fuck that's insane!"

Shadow jumped again and looked to see Clark was still watching. Shadow thought for a moment if she should say anything. he really seemed to like the art...

"Would you like to have it?"

Clark looked at her with shock as she waited nervously for his answer.

"Wait are you for real?"

The look of joy in his eyes made Shadow smile.

"Yes, it was just a random sketch so I wouldn't mind giving it to you."

Clark was bouncing in excitement.

"Holy shit you're the coolest!"

Gently Shadow removed the picture and Clark took it excitedly, making sure not to harm it. The bell rang and everyone began moving, Clark waved goodbye, and with one more thank you, he was off. Shadow had a shy smile on her face as she packed up her things, never wanting this feeling of appreciation to leave.

The day went by and Shadow was turning ravenous, she hasn't eaten in so long and all the vulnerable prey was maddening. The only distraction she got was when the strange kid Clark came and talked with her, he even made her his partner in science. The final bell rang and Shadow practically flew out of school, she needed to getaway. She made it all the was to the park before she stopped, thinking she was safe for now. Shadow needs to feed soon or she would go feral and won't be able to stop herself. But she just couldn't find anyone in a secluded enough area to feed properly.


	2. The Truth

It has been almost a month now and Clark has grown to be a really close friend, of course, he still didn't know of her secret. Right now Shadow was sitting in her room, curled up in a corner rocking back and forth. She needed to feed, she had to. Shadow was growing desperate and knew it was time to make risky moves. Unlike in the stories vampires don't become bats, so she uses her speed to ambush her prey. 

She went to the park since that was a place she knew people would go. As she snuck around trying to spot someone she noticed she was running low on energy. She dashed across the open ground only to freeze in the middle and collapse to the ground. With so little blood in her system, her powers were starting to cut out. As Shadow was about to try and use her reserves to get back home she heard a voice call her.

"Shadow? Hey, what happened? Are you ok?"

She manages to turn enough to see Clark was running over. Her eyes widened as she realized it was him. She had to adjust to keep her head down since she can't retract her fang at the moment. When Clark got to her side he dropped down and grabbed her shoulder.

"Woh! You look like death! I'm going to call the hospital."

Shadow grabbed his arm with force and pushed herself to talk.

"No no, I'm not sick, just exhausted."

Shadow knew he didn't believe her but she wasn't going to let him call the hospital. it was too risky and she could get discovered.

"If your this worried about me you're welcome to walk me home"

Shadow could see he was happy with her offer and stood up to help her. Shadow dipped into all her stored up power to stand and walk normally. Shadow was exponentially taller than him so she used him as a balance rest as they walked. Shadow told Clark when to turn and soon they were at her home. As they made their way to the door Clark tripped and fell on the driveway. Shadow dove to help him up, but made a horrifying discovery when he's upright. He scraped his knee...and it was bleeding. Instantly Shadow felt her fang grow full length and her hunger rouse.

"Thank you for the help, have a good night."

Shadow spoke fast and rushed inside before he had a moment to say a word.

The next day Shadow was growing desperate and she couldn't leave her home. She sent a letter to school telling them she was sick and won't be attending. In her medical records, it says when she gets sick at all it was so bad she could need the hospital, that of course was a lie but Shadow needed some way to have the school not question her. They also knew Shadow lived without parents so that's why she sent notes. 

At this point to keep herself from going into a frenzy Shadow had to resort to an animal. Animal blood didn't properly satisfy a vampire, pulse it was kinda harmful to drink, but it did suppress their hunger a bit. This way Shadow wouldn't go into a frenzy, so she dashed out to find a deer or something. In less then five minutes Shadow had killed and drank a mature elk dry. She could feel her mind clear and made her way home. This would not last more than a day, but it was something.

Shadow flopped on her couch as she finally felt relief, but it didn't last long. Shadow jumped from her spot as the doorbell rang. Normally she would leave it and pretend no one was home, but this person was persistent. Shadow gave a huff in frustration, really not wanting to use any of the energy she just gained. She shuffled to the door and swung in to open, ready to yell at whoever was there but was stopped dead. It was Clark, he was standing in front of her door and he looked determined. Shadow went to close it but Clark stopped it with his foot, Shadow panicked and ran to the living room. Clark ran in after her, that look never leaving his face.

"Shadow, stop right now!"

Shadow knew she had no escape so she just stood on the other side of the couch. As Clark got a good look at her he noticed she looked even worse than yesterday now that she was in the light. She was so pale he could see her vanes, granted she was always pale but this was next level. Her hair was a strangled mess and she was shaking where she stood.

"Look Shadow, I'm sorry, but I'm not leaving here till I have answers."

Shadow looked down, trying to figure a way out of this.

"Its none of your concern."

Shadow tried to sound bold but her fatigue was getting to her. The effect of the animal's blood already wearing off.

"I'm your friend, it is my concern."

Shadow looked at him one more time. He was breathing heavily and she could see worry clear in his eyes.

"Please Shadow, tell me what's wrong. Why do you look so sick! You don't stop shaking, your paler than normal, and I watched you collapse yesterday! Please just tell me! you know you can trust me."

Trust. That was one word Shadow had not used in a long time. Ever since she turned she didn't trust anyone, no one saw her as anything other than evil. Even other vampires saw her as disgusting, she never had anyone to trust. Shadow looked back at Clark and thought some more. He has been nothing but kind, never once questioning her. He even came all the way here to help her, and she felt like he really does care. Shadow took a deep breath and kept her eyes trained on the floor

"Fine, but if I tell you, you have to promise me some things."

She looked at him to see the joy and confusion in his eyes. He gave her a nod and she looked down again before she continued.

"You can never tell anyone about it. And please..."

She looked at him again, thinking one more time if she really should do this.

"Don't be scared, don't run, please."

Clark looked a little scared.

"I promise I won't tell anyone, I just want you to be ok."

With one more deep breath, Shadow walked over to her couch and sat down, beckoning him to do the same. After he sat down Shadow looked him dead in the eyes.

"I'm a vampire."


	3. I'm Here For You

There was silence for a moment and shadow began to worry if she made a mistake.

"Bull shit, vampires aren't real, what the fuck do you take me for! I'm not a fucking idiot! What's your probl-"

Shadow slapped him and he stopped talking right away, just looking back with confusion.

"Shut up you piece of shit! If you need some fucking proof then fine!"

Clark was taken aback, this was the first time Shadow ever yelled or was violent. Shadow opened her mouth wide so her teeth were in full view. With no more hesitation, Shadow released her fangs and winched as they slipped out. Clark gasped and Shadow closed her mouth, adjusting her jaw a bit so her fangs sat comfortably.

"I told you, please, don't be scared."

Clark just looked and was about to yell his excitement at how cool this was, but he stopped for a moment and realized something. Shadow was really scared right now if he yelled he might cause her to panic. So instead he took her hand, frowning at how violently she flinches. He took her chin and guided her to look at him.

"Shadow you have never shown any signs of wanting to cause me harm. Yes, this is very scary, but I trust you. Now how is you being a vampire making you look like this?"

Shadow relaxed as he told her he would not abandon her, but now he just might. He had let go of her chin and waited for her answer.

"Well, I haven't been able to feed for more than 2 or 3 months. The lack of blood is killing me."

The look of horror and shock made Shadow curl up, fearing it was from the thought of her drinking. Suddenly he grabbed her shoulders with a bit too much force.

"Why have you gone so long without food!?"

Shadow only saw genuine concern in his glistening eyes. So she explained how she was unable to find anyone in a place safe enough to feed. She also explained that she doesn't kill anyone, she incapacitates them and only drinks enough to make them dizzy. She also makes the wounds look like they got them falling so no one gets suspicious. She explained why animal blood won't work, why she went to school, even about how hard it was to keep her instincts in check. Shadow now watched as Clark was deep in thought, just hoping he wasn't thinking of running

"So you don't kill or turn anyone you drink from?"

Shadow gave a nod in confirmation, and Clark was quiet from a moment longer. Then he looked her directly in the eyes, greenish-brown orbs meeting pure black head-on.

"Then drink my blood."

A look of horror swept Shadows face at the mere thought.

"No! I'm not going to hurt you!"

The look of unstoppable will was in his eyes once more.

"Look, if I'm not going to die, or become a vampire then do it. I can handle a little pain and there is no way in going to let you suffer or die. Do you understand."

Shadow had no words, she just closed her eyes and looked down as she began to cry.

"I-I haven't had help in many years, I don't know what to say or how to feel right now."

Clark smiled at her and pulled her into a hug.

"Don't say anything, just know I'm here for you now."

The two sat there for almost half an hour as Shadow let out all her built up fear, stress, anger, and loneliness. After she composed herself once more she stood up and looked down at Clark.

"It would be a look easier to do this in my room, unless you want me to lay on top of you?"

Clark's eyes widened and he leaped from his seated position and looked to Shadow for directions. Shadow let out a giggle and made her way to her room down the hall. After they entered the room Shadow closed the door and walked over to the middle where Clark was standing.

"Look I'm going to be honest, if we want this to be comfortable for both of us it's going to get a little weird."

Shadow gave him a stern look so he understood before walking over to her bed.


	4. Feeding

She climbed onto it and sat at the head of the bed, leaning against the wall with her legs straight out in front of her. Clark got the message and removed his shoes before climbing on the bed too, he was sitting nearly 3 feet from her. He didn't know what type of bed she had, It was really long but not super wide, it must be a costume.

"Ok come closer."

Clark scooted up to her till he was little more than a foot from her body.

"Now sit on my lap."

Clark recoiled in shock and embarrassment, almost falling off the bed.

"What the fuck! Why the hell do you need me to do that!?"

Clark could feel his face heat up at the implied thought. Shadow gave a huff in frustration.

"Did I not say it would be weird! Look if you straddle my lap then you won't have to hurt yourself stretching your neck and I have easy access. Now get on my lap."

The tone in her voice left no room for argument. With his face flushing even worse Clark made his way to her. He lifted himself up and over Shadow, just above her knees, hoovering up. Shadow was done playing game, so she grabbed his hips and pulled him forward forcing him down till their hips were flush against each other. Clark gave a yelp and made a noise of discomfort as he tried to scoot back. Shadow narrowed her eyes and tightened her grip causing him to whimper.

"Look the more you fight the worse it gets, please, this is really hard to do to you, please just be still."

Clark could see the pain and struggle in her eye. He sighed and let her pull him back onto her lap till he was straddling her perfectly. Sitting like this he was the direct height of her cheat and uncomfortably close to her breasts. Shadow let go of his hips and placed her right hand just below his shoulder blades and the other under his chin. He was going to ask what she was doing when his body was shifted. Shadow leaned in and pushed on his back till it was straight and flush against her body, or as close as it could be with her D cup chest. She tilted his head to the side with the other hand and dove her head into his newly exposed neck. Clark was too shocked to try and move or even say anything, fear now swimming through him.

"Please, don't fight... I'm sorry"

And with those words, Shadow placed her lips on his neck and began sucking a bit. Clark was squirming from her movements, not understanding the sexual act. Shadow, on the other hand, knew what she was doing. After a bit of searching, she could now see the major vein that ran through the neck. Shadow pulled up a bit and placed her nose over the vain and took a deep breath. The scent triggering her fang. With one more lick over the skin, and Clark's squirming getting annoying, she placed her fangs on to his vain. She plunged her fangs into his slightly tan skin and couldn't stop the moan that tore from her throat as the metallic taste exploded into her senses. Shadow removed her fang and greedily began to suck the blood from her friend, letting out another noise of pleasure at the feeling of the blood as it swirled down her throat. Clark remained still, the pain from Shadows fangs freezing him. He was shaking now, feeling his blood being commanded up and into the mouth of the girl currently pinning him in place. He could feel the blood as it was forced a direction it was not meant to as Shadow released noises of grateful joy. Soon Clark began to feel light-headed but Shadow showed no sign of stopping.

"Shadow, please, that's enough."

His voice was quiet and strained but it did the trick. Shadow took one more large gulp before removing her mouth and inhaling a massive slow breath. She leaned down one more time and ran her tongue across the puncher wounds before leaning up and releasing Clark from her grasp. He sat back on Shadow thighs and took a deep breath, trying to recover from that. Then the two fell out of there dazed state as Clark looked over to see Shadow. She had blood covering bits of her mouth and she was breathing heavily but god did she look better. Her skin was full and no longer translucent. Her eyes were bright and she was already sitting taller and stronger.

"Clark, thank you so much. You have no idea how much you just helped me. You saved my life."

Clark gave a breathy chuckle and looked at Shadow with contentment.

"Anything to save my best friend."

Shadow pulled him into a hug and they sat there for a while. The quiet was broken when one of their phones went off. Clark removed himself from his position of being buried in her chest and looked at her, his face still flushed, and reached to grab his from his pocket

"Hello? Oh hi mom, no I'm at a friends house helping them. No, they needed help moving stuff and I was nearby. Yes mama I'll head home now, ok love you."

Clark ended the call and looked back a Shadow.

"Sorry I have to go, mom wants me home in less than five minutes. I have no idea how I'll make it over in time!"

Shadow sat up and pulled Clark up so that he was holding on to her like a koala. He gave a shout in protest but he was too exhausted to really fight back. Now that Shadow had finally had a good serving of blood she could access her ability again. So with a secure hold on the smaller boy, Shadow left out the back and ran to his home. She followed his scent that was left on the ground till she was in front of his home and placed him on the ground, giving him one more hug before disappearing from sight.


	5. Surprise

The next two weeks were ok for both of them, they had been hanging out more and more. Clark often came to her house, they would play board games and she would tell him stories of her past. With his help and encouragement, Shadow had been feeding regularly and it showed in her energy, but old habits die hard. One day in class as Shadow sat in statistics, one of the few classes they don't have together, Shadow began to feel her frenzy. Quickly she got up and told the teacher she felt ill and was going to the restroom, of course, the teacher let her go. Instead of going to the bathroom Shadow ran the the the never used classroom to hide. 

The school never could use this room for a class since it had no windows and no fire alarms. They gave it to Shadow to use when she was having a meltdown and needed a place to not hurt anyone. She locked the door behind her and sat in a corner, shivering from her need to hunt. Shadow sent a texted to Clark to tell him to meet her in front of the abandoned classroom, she gave him the number, she needed some support. Clark gave an ok right away and managed to make a good reason to leave class for a bit. He was standing in front of the room Shadow told him but she was nowhere to be seen. Then without a sound Shadow opened the door, covered his mouth, and dragged him inside. She threw him into the room as she locked the door again.

"Who the hell-"

Shadow shhed him and he calmed down seeing it was just Shadow. He was about to ask what was wrong when he saw her look, he could tell she was desperate.

"Shadow how long have you been without blood?"

Shadow couldn't look him in the eye and that's all he needed.

"Why Shadow! well, you need to feed so use me."

Shadow looked horrified again but she knew it had to be done. She walked over and put her hand on his shoulders. He turned his head to expose his neck but Shadow had to get comfortable first. Swiftly she moved her hands to his hips and lifted him with ease, pulling him close so he instinctively hooked his legs around her waist.

"Fucking hell Shadow not again, please!"

Shadow just gave him a smirk and he knew she was in control. She was holding him up by his rear and had to suppress a giggle at how he had to arch over her breasts. Shadow tried to lift her right hand to hold his head as she worked but quickly realized if she moved her hand he would fall. She thought for a moment and knew there was only one option, so she said a silent sorry to Clark. Shadow spun on her heels and walked over to the wall and pushed onto it. Clark let out words of protest but Shadow had him pinned. He was resting on her leg with his legs still around her. She was pressing him to the wall with her chest to keep him still, and with him balanced she could begin, Shadow couldn't wait any longer. 

Using her left hand she took hold of Clark's chin and pulled it to the side, exposing his vulnerability. Shadow dipped her head and began to assault his neck with licking and sucking once more. It was torture for Clark as he didn't want to think of his friend in a sexual way but he couldn't suppress the girlish moan that left his throat in a high wine. Soon Shadow had the vein visible and promptly sank her teeth in. Now that Shadow had far more control since she had not been too long without the plasma substance, so she didn't need as much as the last time she drank from him. To Clarks relief, Shadow unhinged her jaw from him and licked it to heal the wound. Shadow let Clark down slowly and he fell to the floor a flushed, panting mess. After a little time and some work, Shadow had Clark looking presentable and the two set out back to there classes.


	6. Fire And Smoke

It has been a month since the incident and everything has been ok. The two of them have grown as friends and Shadow finally felt like her life was going to be ok. Well, it was ok till she was in the wrong place at the wrong time, her house more specific. One morning Shadow woke up to the air being too thick to breathe. She coughed and opened her eyes to see what was happening, but closed them immediately as they burned intensely the moment they were pried open. After a few moments, she hears a shrill beeping and the realization hit her...FIRE! Despite the pain, she wrenched her eyes and can make out the huge cloud of black smoke. Instincts for elementary hit as she jumps from her bed and presses to the floor, pulling her nightshirt covering her mouth and nose. Swiftly she crawls to the door and feels to see if the fire is close, it was. Unforchinitly Shadow had her windows bolted shut so she could sleep in peace, so out the front was the only way. Shadow took little time to open the door as the smoke was getting thicker. Even as a vampire Shadow still had a mostly human body, since she was turned so young her body didn't fully change. 

As the door opened it reveals her theory, a massive fire was raging through her home. The fire consumed all in its path as it ate through the material, but Shadow still had something to get. With her speed and agility in overtime, she dashed through the fire and made it to her kitchen. The fire was already everywhere so she had to work fast. Shadow ran to one of the drawers and pulled out all of its contents. In that drawer was everything from the time Shadow was still human. Pictures, toys, letters, everything, and she wasn't about to lose it. With magic and luck she got everything in a hidden portal she was gifted many years ago and ran out of the fire to safe ground before going on all fours once more. The flames that licked her body became more intense as she crawled to the door. Shadow could hear sirens and shouting from outside and realized that the fire department was here. Without a second thought, Shadow put all her energy into her clogged and strained throat.

"HELP! PLEASE! I'M STILL TRAPPED!"

She heard the shouting grow louder and lots of noise outside, they must have heard her. She collapsed to the floor having inhaled to much smoke to function. She kept a firm hold on her shirt as she lays on the ground, praying they would save her. Suddenly there was a loud crack and Shadow managed to pull her head just enough to see an ax through the door. The fireman continued to wail on the door until there was an opening wide enough to enter easily. He scanned the room and when his eyes laid on Shadow he yield to the others they found the survivor. It took some doing but they finally got her out, and unharmed too. Immediately she was placed on a gurney and fixed with an oxygen mask.

"Ma'am I know you're out of it but is there anyone else in the house?"

Shadow looked at the man and shook her head.

"Just me"

She managed to crock out before slipping into unconsciousness, whether it was from exhaust, heat, or the smoke inhalation she may never know.


	7. A New Family

Shadow roused from her slumber to the sound of high beeping. It took a moment for her to register the other sounds in the room as all her scenes slowly came back.

"When do you think she will wake up?"

It took her a moment before she recognized the voice as belonging to Clark. She was still dazed but wanted comfort.

"Clark?"

Her voice was barely a whisper and sounded like sandpaper. She could hear more voices and sudden hands on her. Shadow could hear the static words of the others but she wanted her friend.

"Clark."

She voice was only a small bit louder but it seemed to get the message across. The feeling of the other's presence disappeared and Shadow became worried till she felt a hand on her arm.

"Hey Shadow, I'm here for you ok. Could you try and open your eyes for me?"

The calm voice of her friend filled her ears crystal clear. With some effort, she managed to flutter her eyes open to the blinding white light. She groaned at the assault on her eyes and let her head loll to the side where it meant the worried eyes of her friend.

"Oh thank fuck your ok, I was so worried Shadow."

She gave him a weak smile before mustering up her strength.

"Water. Please."

It took a lot of force to let out those two words but Clark understood. He called the nurse and asked her to get some water. After she came back Clark helped her sit up and held the drink to her lips as he slowly let the liquid slide down her desert throat. With her mouth no longer painfully dry Shadow gave him a quiet thank you before she noticed two grown-ups she didn't recognize and were not doctors. Clark followed her gazed and realized what she was looking at.

"Shadow, these are my parents, they drove me here when I received a message that you were in the hospital. Apparently I am your emergency contact."

Shadow just looked away in shame or embarrassment, it was hard to tell, and made a noise of disapproval. Before she could say anything though Clark's parents came over to her bed.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Shadow, I wish it was under better circumstances."

The woman gave a gentle smile, one that Shadow tried her best to return.

"My name is Nicole, I'm Clark's mother."

Shadow let out a cracked hi and Nicole just smiled. Shadows eyes turned to the man at her side.

"My name is Lance, Clark talks a lot about you, nice to finally meet his girlfriend."

A look of anger and frustration flashed in Clark's eyes.

"Seriously dad, I already told you, she's just a friend. Right Shadow?"

He looked over to the recovering girl and she gave him a nod.

"Well, either way, do you know what happened?"

Shadow tried to swallow only for it to go down thick. She took a deep breath, relishing in the clean thin oxygen the mask provided. She looked to Clark and asked for a bit more water, to which he readily helped give her. After she felt alright she looked back to Lance.

"Not really. Just saw fire."

She dropped her head and gripped her arms pulling them harshly agent her chest.

"I lost my home. I have nowhere to go."

Shadow could feel a few tears fall from her watering eyes at the knowledge that her home of many years was gone.

"Well, I'm sure you could live with a relative of some sort."

Nicole tried to give her a smile but her pain was evident, Shadow just shook her head.

"I have no family. Been alone for years. They're all dead."

The shocked silence of the family was deafening as she waited for a response. She then heard some whispering from them, but her hearing still wasn't fully back, so she didn't know what they said. Soon they look back to her and she just gives them a frown of broken hopelessness.

"Well since Clark cares for you a lot, and I can't in right conscience leave you without a home, I want you to move in with us."

Shadow looked at the women in pure shock, how on earth could she!

"Thank you, thank you so much."

Shadow began to cry as they embraced her, welcoming the new member of the family.


	8. What's Wrong With You

It was summer now and Shadow had fit nicely into Clark's home. She would do chores and helped out as a sort of payment for letting her stay. She was able to spend much more time with her only friend, and she could even play videos games as well as board games with him. of course when everyone goes to sleep Shadow goes and feasts on some people before returning home. it was one of those days where Shadow was curled up in her bed, buried in a nest of soft fabric. She had found a new place to hide her photos and she was just reliving all the memories of her family. A tender knock sounded at the door and Shadow begrudgingly left her nest and mementos to see who was there. Miss Nicole was standing there in an apron and Shadow could smell grilled cheese.

"Dinners ready dear, please come down and eat."

With a quiet ok Shadow followed the women, feeling cold without her blankets. Shadow took a seat on the end as normal and then the two boys had settled into their places as Nicole gave everyone their food. They ate in comfortable silence but as soon as Shadow had finished her food and asked to be excused the two parents looked at one another, the silence suddenly became tense.

"Just a minute Shadow, we need to talk."

Shadow had a bad feeling but sat down nonetheless.

"You see kid we need an explanation for your behavior."

Shadow was more confused than before, she cocked her head to the side to show her thoughts. Lance gave a steely look.

"Why do you keep leaving the house every night? We never hear the door but we know you leave. You never make a sound as you walk, and you seem to just teleport places! As the authority of the household, we demand answers."

Shadow gave a look of fear and astonishment, but that quickly fell at the words the man spoke.

"You do not have any control over me or my actions. This is what I do and I don't need to justify myself. And you do not hold any authority over me."

Shadow kept a serious, stone dead look as she spoke.

"Well if you live under our house you live under our rules, and we say you need to tell us!"

Nicole raised her voice in authority but Shadows face didn't move.

"That's not a rule that's a demand, but fine."

Shadow now looked to the floor fidgeting with her hands as she pondered.

"You have to promise not to tell anyone about her secret ok!"

Clark spoke up and went to Shadow defense, giving her a smile of understanding. The parents were now in a bit of shock at his actions but remained set.

"I, um, I'm a vampire..."

They look at her with looks of anger but Shadow quickly had them dropping that look. She opened up her mouth and allowed her fangs to spring forth from her jaw. The two of them screamed and scrambled to jump up from the table. Shadow got up to with her hands out trying to show she wasn't a threat but it was too late. Lance ran into the kitchen and grabbed a knife and Nicole was holding her phone ready to call the police. Shadow was shaking and panicking, she had no idea what to do.

"Hey stop it, she's not dangerous!"

Clark was now up and in front of Shadow with his arms out to protect her.

"She's not a monster, she would never hurt you, stop acting this way!"

After lots of yelling and pleading for Shadow case, the two adults had agreed to sit and talk. After some round table discussion, they had come to an agreement.

"While I'm still not ok with this, it's clear Clark cares a lot about you, so you may stay, just don't track blood in my house."

Shadow nodded and gave a 'yes sir'. She went up to her room with Clark in tow to play some scrabble, well less play more Shadow melting him.


	9. The Future Looks Bright

Shadow was clutching her stomach as she tried to control her breathing. School was going to start soon, and Shadow had been living with Clark's family for a while now. They have come to love her as a part of their family, they find her cool and now understand that she doesn't kill anything. Right now Shadow was under some questioning by Clark.

"Please tell me your kidding!"

Shadow had managed to calm her laughter and ask Clark if this ridiculous question was for real.

"Yes, is it true garlic is deadly to vampires?"

Clark was pouting but Shadow could tell it was in fun.

"No no, it's not. Neither does the sunlight turn us to ash, it hurts but doesn't really kill."

Clark had been asking Shadow about vampire lore, culture, and what was real.

"Ok you know what, let's just play a game or something like that instead"

Shadow giggled at his pouting but happily agreed. Now she was lying in Clark's bed watching him play Legend Of Zelda: Breath Of The Wild. As Shadow watched a thought popped into her head and she can't help but look back and smile at Clark. For all her life she's had to fight for survival alone, never trusting anyone. But now, she finally has a family, love, and a friend unlike any other. Ya, maybe life was hell, but at least for now, Shadow was truly happy.


End file.
